


Cirirella

by Shadanakara



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadanakara/pseuds/Shadanakara
Summary: Young and bold Cirilla chasing prince Eredin's heartRe-imagining of Cinderella
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eredin Bréacc Glas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cirirella

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Золушка Цирилла](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549670) by Shadanakara. 



A long time ago in a far away land there lived a girl named Cirilla. She lived in an old keep called Kaer Morhen, a place where witchers used to be trained. Lived with her grandfather Vesemir, her uncles Eskel and Lambert and her father Geralt. 

Thus she lived there until the age of nineteen, keeping herself busy with polishing swords and mastering the witchers' skill without knowing what true love was. So, one day she got bored and decided to leave the old keep to see the world. She broke the news to her family but the old witchers would not listen. "The world is a dangerous place for a girl like you", said her father Geralt. "You stay in the keep with us". 

At this very time in a neighbouring kingdom there ruled a wise king of elves Auberon. And that very king had an only son named Eredin. He was handsome and brave and, most important, still single. It goes without saying that all the girls, if ever seen him once or knew of him, wished to be his wife. 

Every year in the longest of days king Auberon hosted a ball to which every pretty girl was invited as the king was still hoping that his son would finally choose one them to be his bride and sow his wild oats. 

The witcher Geralt's daughter Cirilla was very pretty and crazy to see the ball but Geralt would not let her go, saying that it did not become to a decent girl to run after a lad; if a prince should choose so, he himself should come and ask for his daughter's hand. 

However, Cirilla would not listen to her wise father and was determined to go nontheless. "When after dark the witchers get drunk as usual, I would leave the old keep. " But then she thought: "How will show at the ball when I don't have the proper dress? Nor any high-heeled shoes, nor make-up. " Thus she thought to herself and started to cry until she cried herself to sleep.  
A strange light of magical nature woke her up. Cirilla looked around and, behold, saw in front of her a ghost of a beautiful woman with elven ears.  
"Who are you?" - asked Cirilla.  
"I am your fairy godmother" - answered the ghost. "I am Lara Dorren and have come to help you out with the ball".  
"I cannot go there, looking like that" - sobbed Cirilla.  
"That's not a problem for me. I will arrange you a dress - the most stunning dress in the world, and you will be by far the prettiest girl at the ball. Prince Eredin is sure to fall in love with you and propose. All you need is to smile and be yourself."

Having said that, godmother Lara clicked her fingures and in a second Cirilla's poor rugged clothes turned into the promised desiner's dress, and her boots become high-heeled crystal shoes, and her face was made perfectly toned and without a pimple.  
"Much better", smiled the ghost. "Now close your eyes and I will lead you through a portal right to the elven castle. Try not to puke."  
Cirilla closed her smokey eyes and when she opened them, she found herself standing on a wide staircase before king Auberon's castle. 

"Wow! That's faster than even Roach!" 

She looked around and without further delay made her way to the entrance. The ballroom was bursting with guests and especially beautiful girls in fancy dresses.  
"Hm. Severe competition. How am I supposed to charm the prince with all these babes around? How will I dance in these uncomfy shoes? And the corset is so tight, I can't breathe! And what's that coldsteel thing behind my back?"

She checked her back and to her astonishment found there a witcher's silver sword...  
"Oh, fuck! How on earth did it get there?"  
She took the sword in her hand and at that very moment music started playing and into the ballroom entered the king and his son. Auberon was a very tall elf with long ears and a dull composed face. His son Eredin was tall as well but the height was the only feature that the father and his son shared. The prince was dark-haired and green-eyed, bulky and looked very impressive.  
"This is the man to kill for!" - thought Cirilla as she was holding her sword in her hand. 

Prince Eredin looked across the room and noticed Cirilla. Came up to her and introduced himself. They danced together all the evening, and when the night came, he led the girl to his bedroom "to make a proposal", as Cirilla thought. And proposal he did make but that was a proposal of a different kind. 

She fell asleep in Eredin's arms and felt sure she had found her man for good.

***

The next morning Cirilla woke up in prince Eredin's bedroom alone. His side of the bed was cold.  
"Good morning, Tir na Lia" - someone greeted her and she turned her head. 

Beside her bed, sitting on a chair, she saw a blond elf with sad aquamarine eyes and a fox-like face.  
"Who the ghoul are you? Where's Eredin?"  
"How should I know where he is?" - answered the elf in a calm voice. Now Cirilla noticed that he was wearing a mage's dress. "He has long gone, hasn't he?"  
"But he's coming back! And we're gonna get married soon!"  
"Says who? Don't be naive, girl. Eredin in his entire life has never proposed to any girl and I don't think that he ever will. Freedom is his bride for life."  
"Why should I believe you? And who are you anyway?"  
"I am Avallac'h, if you should know."  
"That tells me a lot. And if you should know, my fairy godmother told me that Eredin would marry me!"

Elf Avallac'h narrowed his eyes and now his face reminded of a fox even more.  
"Fairy godmother?" - he repeated slowly. "What's her name, if I may inquire?"  
"Lara Dorren".  
"Ah", - the elf chuckled. "That explains everything."  
"What exactly?"  
"Well... Lara Dorren, when was still in flesh, used to be my bride. But in fact she always wanted to marry Eredin. Her wish, however, never came true: she died young. But even now, that she's dead, she continues to appear to her granddaughters, hoping that one of them will marry Eredin."  
"So, you're trying to tell me that... it was an act of revenge?"  
"Yes".  
"My father will kill me... He warned me."  
Elf Avallac'h stood up and came up to Cirilla.  
"Don't cry, child. I cannot bring your virginity back but there's one thing I still can do. If Lara Dorren is sort of a godmother to you, you can think of me as your godfather Avallac'h."  
He whispered a spell, materializing a glass of water in one hand and something small and round in the other.  
"Lara Dorren has failed to mention that in the morning prince Eredin turns into mist and a headache, and sometimes... Well, we do not wish that "sometimes" would happen. Dry your tears, child. Here, drink some water and... swallow this pill."


End file.
